


Phone Calls From Police Stations

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: Throwing Stones (glass houses) [2]
Category: Thir13en Ghosts (2001)
Genre: Ben is so done with all his kids, F/M, Puppies are better than siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: Ben really wishes he could say getting a phone call from a police station came as a shock, but his daughter is sixteen and has her mother's personality and her father's ruthless streak. The fact that it hasn't happened sooner is what really comes as a shock.
Relationships: Ben Moss/Original Female Character(s), Sawyer/Tilda
Series: Throwing Stones (glass houses) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Phone Calls From Police Stations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychedelicbubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicbubblegum/gifts).



Ben really wishes he could say getting a phone call from a police station came as a shock, but his daughter is sixteen and has her mother's personality and her father's ruthless streak. The fact that it hasn't happened sooner is what really comes as a shock. 

"I'll be down there in half an hour," he grumbles into the phone. 

"But--"

"Just be happy I'm not making you stay there all night, young lady." He can't see her, but he knows Olivia is pouting because that's exactly how his wife would look if she heard that. Sometimes Ben wonders if his life would be this complicated if he'd been a law professor rather than an actual lawyer. Then he looks over at his sleeping wife and he's proud of eighty percent of his life choices. 

"Fine, a half hour," Olivia grouses. "At least put on something decent before you come get me." He hangs up and gets out of bed, moving quietly to pull on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. If his daughter wanted him in a three piece suit then she shouldn't have gotten herself arrested at three in the morning. 

He's just come into the living room to grab his shoes when his son comes stumbling inside, grinning like a moron until he spots Ben. Sawyer's hair is a bubblegum pink today, the curls falling in his eyes after a ride on Tilda's bike. 

"Hey, Pops, what're you--"

"Your sister was arrested for punching someone," Ben interrupts. "Go start the car." He tosses his keys to Sawyer and goes back to pulling on his sneakers. They're meant for his morning jogs, but they'll do fine for bailing his daughter out of jail. 

Sawyer is waiting in the passenger's seat when Ben comes outside, drumming his fingers on his thighs. Ben's pretty sure his son would have been a drummer had he not gotten so interested in fighting ghoulies and ghosties and eight-legged beasties. That particular life choice can be blamed on a dead psychic, though. 

"You know," Sawyer says as they pull out of the driveway. "This could have been avoided if you'd just gotten me a puppy instead knocking mom up again."

"Your sister is more precious than a dog."

"We'll see if you still think that when you're ancient and still bailing her out." Ben chuckles lowly at that and shakes his head, glancing over at Sawyer. The boy--technically a man since he's twenty-seven, but Ben will always think of him as a little boy--gives Ben a shit-eating grin.

"She'll start calling you to bail her out after tonight, Tot. I'm going to verbally eviscerate her and then tell her mother all about what happened tonight. Speaking of tonight, why aren't you home with Tilda?"

"I was gonna get one of my old books out of my room and jog the rest of the way home. The baby tends to calm down when I read to her and Lea never showed up to help babysit."

"That's because she's in a cell with your sister."

"A puppy wouldn't let me down like that."

"Puppies can't babysit."

"Tell that to the dog in Peter Pan."


End file.
